


SAMANTHA

by gloryasme



Series: Fazbear Frights: Unravelling the Curse [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Five Nights At Freddy's: Fazbear Frights: Coming Home, Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights Series, Ghosts, Post-Canon, Spirits, coming home spoilers, ew whats a timeline, jk this is as coherent as i can get it, mention of dog murder, murder mention, samantha has many a repressed emotions, samantha is 22, samantha's a little stalker, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: (Coming Home spoilers)Father Blythe paused in caution at the stranger hovering outside his door. "How did you find my address?”
Relationships: Samantha/Drew (Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights)
Series: Fazbear Frights: Unravelling the Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206329
Kudos: 4





	SAMANTHA

She tapped on her thermos, fidgeting absently as her mind wandered. Father Blythe paused in caution at the stranger hovering outside his door.

“Miss?” He called, attempting to draw her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Oh- uh--” The woman shook her head. “Yeah- I’m- Are you Father Blythe?”

“I am.” He confirmed. “Would you like to come inside?” He hadn’t intended on a guest, but he figured the young woman wouldn’t be much a disturbance. She’d sought him out for one reason for another and he’d listen to her.

“S-sure.” It seemed she was still collecting her thoughts. “My name’s Samantha.” She added quickly.

“That’s a lovely name.” He told her. “You may call me Arthur.”

Samantha seemed far too aware of herself, hugging herself with one arm as the other holding her thermos dangled beside her. She stayed close to the wall, never staring at a photo or decoration for too long.

“Make yourself at home,” Arthur said, gesturing towards his small living room. “I’ll be just a moment.”

“I’m sorry for intruding on you, Father,” Samantha called after him as he placed Ruby in her place.

“It’s not a bother, dear.” He replied, swiftly returning and taking a seat in an armchair across from her. Samantha was sitting on the edge of the couch. Arthur hoped she’d relax and sit back a bit as she got more comfortable. “I assume you came to talk to me about something?”

Samantha places her thermos by her feet, choosing to wring her fingers together instead of tap. “I- well. I should’ve prepared this.” She muttered. She finally looked up and met Arthur’s gaze. “I saw online you were doing a sort of ‘public investigation’ into Fazbear’s?” he nodded at this as her tone turned more into an inquiry. “Right, and, well, I wanted to share with you a story. A personal experience of mine, with Fazbears.”

Arthur straightened a little. “Go ahead, take your time, dear.”

Samantha took a deep breath. She spoke a bit slower this time. “When I was younger, I had a sister. Her name was Susie. She was bright and happy and stupid and one year older than me. One day she- I- we went to Fazbear’s and she was… She was sad about our dog that had been hit by a car and died…”

Samantha went quiet for a long moment. “The man… he… I think he killed our dog on purpose. Witness’ said they heard him say he knew where our dog was and took her away. I don’t know how true that is because they were all kids. But regardless, my sister was murdered that day.”

Arthur blinked, not having expected that. “I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“I’m not done,” Samantha said, curtly. Arthur gestured wordlessly for her to continue. “About a year later, it was just shifting into fall when…” she wrung her fingers tighter. “I found a drawing in my room that  _ had _ to’ve been from Susie. It was her, and Chica, her favourite animatronic from that place.” Samantha laughed faintly, but Arthur figured there was no humour to be found in the story. “It depicted that Susie wouldn’t be around for much longer… that soul or something wouldn’t be able to return home in three days.

I don’t remember what clued me off, but there was a doll that Susie and I always fought over named Gretchen. Susie had hidden it before she died, and I had to return it to her. I was being hunted by Chica, the animatronic had gotten into our house.”

“Sorry to interrupt-” Arthur cut in. “-But surely your parents must’ve heard the commotion, no?”

“Dad left us,” Samantha said monotonously. “And Mom took sleeping pills.”

“…Ah.”

Samantha brushed his interruption off as she continued. “I found Gretchen and I held her out to Chica. There was this weird moment… and suddenly I saw Susie again, standing beside her. I got to hug my sister one last time before she took Chica’s hand… I never saw her again… but I felt better. Like I’d gotten closure or something.”

“That’s so strange,” Arthur muttered aloud.

“I know,” Samantha said. “To be honest, I’d forgotten about it. Until I saw your ad thing online. I figured; I might as well check into the business- see if it’s still going.”

“It is,” Arthur confirmed.

“I know. It’s so strange. Bad things kept happening and yet the business stayed open, hell, I found an article where a building or two were even set on fire.”

Arthur looked at Samantha. He could see the tears welling in her eyes she refused to let fall. “I pray your sister is in a better place, Samantha.” He spoke. “And your story does bring an interesting theory to the table. About whether or not ghosts are a true variable… it’s actually not the first time it’s been brought up.”

His thoughts drifted back to the boy in the alligator mask seen walking the halls of Heracles Hospital. Mia had reported that the kid hadn’t been seen since The Man…

“I know what I saw that night,” Samantha said, sitting up a little straighter. “My sister wasn’t the only one to die at Fazbear’s. If… If I managed to free her soul… I want to help free the others too.”

“You think they’re trapped?” Arthur asked.

“Susie soul… it was- it was like it was connected to Chica. A part of her was angry and vengeful for being murdered and that was projected into the animatronic, but she was also just… an innocent child who didn’t know any better. That part of her I’d felt for the better year…” Samantha trailed off, her thoughts a jumbled mess.

Arthur hummed. “I think it’s best if we met up with Dr Taggart to discuss theories.”

“Who?”

“Ah, a man who studies the supernatural I met online. I figure a meeting face to face is better for swapping theories. Your story would be a good contributing factor, Samantha.” He wasn’t really sure why, but he held out his hand for Samantha to shake.

She reached out and shook his hand anyway. “I’m in LA for a few days so I’ll see what I can do.”

Arthur tilted his head, surprised. “Oh, where about are you staying?”

“Mission Motel, with my husband.” Samantha smiled, genuinely. For the first time since Arthur had met her, she looked happy and comfortable.

“Your husband must be a very nice man.” He spoke.

“Yeah,” Samantha said. “I uh… I’ve known him since elementary school. He helped me with that stuff with Susie.”

“While it was happening?” Arthur asked.

“He asked if I believed in ghosts.”

* * *

“Samantha, dear, I must ask, how  _ did _ you find my address?”

“Uh… I found your Facebook. You should probably share less of your personal life.”

“…Ah.”


End file.
